The present invention relates generally to intraocular lens (IOL) implants and particularly to a telescopic intraocular lens with novel, compact structure.
Intraocular lens (IOL) inserts comprising telescopes are known. Representative examples of telescopic IOLs include applicant/assignee""s U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,354,335; 5,391,202; 5,814,103; 5,876,442; 5,928,283; 6,007,579 and 6,066,171, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. Telescopic IOLs may be classified as Galilean, reverse Galilean, or telediopter. Galilean intraocular inserts have a positive (converging) lens at the anterior side of the eye and a negative (diverging) lens at the posterior side. Conversely, reverse Galilean intraocular inserts have a negative (diverging) lens at the anterior side of the eye and a positive (converging) lens at the posterior side.
Galilean telescopic IOLs are designed to correct problems stemming from central field defects, such as those caused by macular degeneration (e.g., atrophic or exudative), chorioretinitis of the macula, central serous chorioretinopathy, or ischemia, for example. Reverse Galilean telescopic IOLs are designed to correct problems stemming from peripheral field defects, such as those caused by retinitis pigmentosa, primary or metastatic central nervous system tumors or glaucoma, for example.
The present invention seeks to provide further improvements to telescopic IOLs. In one aspect of the present invention, the distance between the positive lens and negative lens is fixed and determined by the structure of the lenses abutting against each other. This novel structure saves on assembly and manufacturing costs.
In another aspect of the present invention, the lenses may be provided with different coatings for superior performance. For example, a yellow coating may be provided to improve night vision. A UV coating may be provided to protect against UV by day. A spectral coating may be provided to improve contrast. An anti-reflective coating may be provided to reduce reflections on the IOL.
In still another aspect of the present invention, the anterior and/or posterior faces of the IOL may be slanted with respect to a longitudinal axis (i.e., the anterior-posterior axis). This means that either the anterior or posterior faces (or both) are prismatic. Such a structure allows for xe2x80x9cdialingxe2x80x9d the IOL, i.e., rotating the IOL about the longitudinal axis in order to adjust the alignment of the IOL to suit the particular patient. Additionally or alternatively, the IOL is provided with a magnet, and a magnetic tool can be used to dial the IOL non-invasively by attracting the IOL magnet and appropriately turning the IOL.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, the IOL has a truncated cone shape, with one of the lenses being smaller in diameter than the other. Such a structure saves on material, volume and weight, and permits inserting the IOL with a smaller incision.
In another aspect of the present invention, the lenses of the IOL are packaged as separate xe2x80x9ccapsulesxe2x80x9d or housings which are aligned and joined, such as by bonding or snap-fitting together.
Different kinds of lenses may be used in the present invention, such as hologramic, graded index, diffractive, binary, multiorder diffractive, harmonic diffractive, Fresnel, spheric and aspheric.
There is thus provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention an intraocular lens implant including a telescope body defining an optical path for light to pass therethrough, a positive lens and a negative lens attached to the telescope body, and mounting structure connected to the telescope body for mounting the implant in an eye, wherein the lenses abut against each other, and a distance between the positive lens and the negative lens is fixed and determined by the lenses abutting against each other.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention at least one of the lenses is coated with at least one of a yellow coating, a UV coating, a spectral coating, and an anti-reflective coating.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the telescope body has an anterior face, a posterior face and a longitudinal axis, and at least one of the anterior and posterior faces are slanted with respect to the longitudinal axis of the telescope body.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a magnet is mounted on a portion of the implant. Preferably a magnetic tool is provided to attract the magnet from outside an eye in which the implant is installable.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the telescope body has a truncated cone shape with one end having a greater diameter than an opposite end thereof.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention one of the lenses is smaller than the other, and the smaller of the lenses is positioned near the smaller diameter end of the truncated cone shaped telescope body.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention at least one of the lenses includes at least one of a diffractive lens, a binary lens, a multiorder diffractive lens, a harmonic diffractive lens, a Fresnel lens, a spheric lens and an aspheric lens.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention an intraocular lens implant including a positive lens mounted in a first housing, a negative lens mounted in a second housing, the first and second housings being aligned and joined together to define an optical path for light to pass therethrough, and mounting structure connected to at least one of the first and second housings for mounting the implant in an eye.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the first and second housings are bonded together. Alternatively, the first and second housings are snap-fit together.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention an intraocular lens implant including a telescope body defining an optical path for light to pass therethrough, the telescope body having end caps which substantially seal the telescope body, at least one lens attached inside the telescope body, and an air bubble substantially sealed inside the telescope body between the at least one lens and one of the end caps.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a plurality of the lenses are attached inside the telescope body, and at least one other air bubble is substantially sealed inside the telescope body between the lenses. Preferably the telescope body is made of glass.